theworldccfandomcom-20200215-history
ROOster
"Cheesedoodles" ' -rOOster Guild Master of the ShamaMystfits '''BIO'Loyal, Brave and a bit much of a dumbass are the best words to describe this certains PC's actions wilst within TheWorld. Name: ROOster is a Twinblade Highest Level Earned: lvl.85 Weapons: Spartan Helmet Plant Vine Osreagean Boots Worm hyde Devils Greeves AIDA Twilight Bracelet 'BEFORE THE WORLD'At the Age of 17 in 2004 rOOster had got a new game it seemed strange with intriqued him that game was (dot).HACK//Infection. Needless to say he became infatiuated with TheWorld. Finds it really odd that Rebirth comes out '06 a month after collecting all 4 games. 'DOWN THE RABBIT HOLE'Finally almost beating the whole series an just getting kicked out his first apartment, a depressed an manic rOOster answered his dying cellphone to his puesdo-brother who informs him of a game he had just found on the web. An Actual MMORPG based upon .HACK. Estatic an not knowing anything other than google with the internet,rOOster logged into the world March '07 19yrs old. Meeting a most unruly PK(player killer) at the entrance of the infamous Newbie Dungeon. Not knowing or hearing of a PKer he tried to ask the PC to step aside so he could enter the PC made a smiley :> an struck rOOster down with one blow. Furious he gates back asks what happened an is attacked again. Back at Mac Anu staring at the gate he decides right there if he's going to be apart of TW he will be himself fully with no regrets. He proceedes onward being killed repeatedly for 30mins until the PKer is finally stopped by Frey and ~TerrorOfDeath~(Terror) after rOOster asks for their assistance as the warp in, who tell him to move on or be killed. Later a player by the name of Mouse ,warps in an Frey an Terror can't help themselves but to show a couple of newbies a few things about fighting. After both the newbs showing such determination an a lil skill, Terror decides to place them into his Guild known as Fallen Chaos. Further on rOOster met more allies, Tetsuya, Karu, Laetrea, Hiroto, Bo_,Genji Joining "Divine Rain" an then creating his own Guild "ShamaMysfits". 'THE MYSFITS'ShamaMysfits dedicated to having fun within TW an enforcing that fun for all. Once you made it to a high enough level it was either stay or make your own guild an hopefully your good up bringing in Shama would stay true, to his amazement he crafted great Guild leaders. Tuckerr was the only Mysfit never to leave the GM side Tuckerr an rOOster often dueling at some lost ground or helping some newb out became brothers. ' ' THE THREE WAY RIVALARY'B ' eing allies on the newb field Twin-Blader rOOster PKK, Heavy-Blader Mouse PK an Long Arm/Spear Tetsuya the Loner we constantly sparring or being bored together, while yes rOOster had the mechnical know how to fight his Internet connection was dial up an was using a desktop from '92 with windows'98 OS while still being abled to defeat almost any foe he never gave Tet or Mouse a challenge. Though rOOster had prefected his defense's the best he could it would take Mouse or Tet longer to out manuaver him to actually cause damage it took them pvp longer to strike down rOOster than just about any other one which gave them the ability to respect him despite him always chasing them the newb field around for PKing 'DECENT INTO DARKNESS ''' 'but still being a loyal member to Fallen Chaos he often particapated in dozens of PK battles or Tournaments thrown at random often A.M hours especially since he was a night owl often meant he was on when only the certain ones were the PKers an being PKK he felt it his job to keep order. Just something else to do while dwelling deeper in oneself forget that he's wasting away online. Events, chapters of rOOster life are only a few months worth and somehow he managed to touch some hearts still Nightmare_Vincent, Podo, Axon, Neko May Freakygamer555 Abissica Black Cat an had many adventures but suddently AIDA Ripped through TheWorld through the idol hands of Xele Leader of Organization XIII an Ovan Leader of the Twilight Brigade the AIDA incidents started to rip TW apart at the time rOOster had gotten infected withit just a small sample which started to change him completely he started to PK an turned on the ones he was to protect. Attitude an demeanor changed, sparking an a arguement with CC Administrator Info_Man on the forums, info hunted him down relentlessly until he gave rOOster an option "keep playing an give up the Glitched AIDA or be banned." rOOster sighed knowing Info would keep true to his word. He let go of it, at that moment TW never felt as cold an unwarming it was like AIDA was a drug an once you're not infected everything quite dull. Which he noticed in other PC's aswell the Forums themselves seemed to be affected without AIDA running in everyones veins no one cared. Some of the PC's noticed this most of them left, the few that remained would put each of their names in TW's history books. Being chosen for one of the Phases Fidchell the Prophet was a stepping stone which brought rOOster into the underground situations of TW. One's he never could of never imagined Meeting Morganna Mode Gone the old OS for TW an Macha her sprite that lead us to her, seeing Ovan for the first time in the AIDA network escaping with a story to tell as Ovan deletes her an goes on a rampage before logging out. rOOster knew with much regret that if he were to finish his goal to find the Key of Twilight he have to engulf all of the darkness. 'THE KEY OF TWILIGHT'rOOster found himself again somehow still in his prefect playground but everyone was gone.. on that day he trained an trained until he reached level 65 finally conquering the last root town having seen just about all this worlds got to offer a normal player so many secrets an back tunnels it all comes down to this walking over the Tri-Edge sign an made it to Aura's bedroom where he's been hoping to go for so long. he reaches the bed an no Aura he must find her or the adventure has no ending after a week of trying to find a decent clue as to where she's located he finds it unfortuantly this is also where rOOster's story ends only to be restarted once more at.. 'THE PK TOURNAMENT ' So Joesph Stacko unveils what he's been working on. a 15 room dungeon widespread all connected map enough for an all out free for all war of PK's only one way in, one way out. All the PC's take their positions, chimchim spheres ready rOOster who see's alot of big names is hoping some of them are taken out before he runs into any of them, yes being level 85 is good but as a twin-blade might aswell be a newbie against an Axeman or Heavy Blade rOOster deployes his secret weapon Plantvine + he's finally obtained a real AIDA sample. destroying everyone fairly simple the moderator tells us there are 3 players left himself his trusted bud behind him an Sesshomaru a powerful PC of legend. rOOster grinned "Now this is a challenge i deserve" betraying his allie Anti_Existence killing her off swiftly he runs for Sesshomaru, not having to run for long, them both meeting in a lava filled cavern, rOOster engages with a emote rOOster:>} rOOster Uses Phal al repth rOOster Charges AIDA an runs straight for seshomaru no hesitation knowing the plant vine is doubling his evade along with his already high evade as a TBer he commences a barrage of attacks seshomaru a bit stronger than he thought he switches to magic an Melee rOOster casts Vak Crus Seshomaru Cast Phal al repth "AIDA User huh? should be interesting.." while realesing he's own deadly moves my evade count does nothing im fleeing hurt wounded i need 1 second this is the wrong area to fight at finally rOOster Casts Phal Al repth Steps into next area a grassy area full of space. "man he's really strong but lucky for me i haven't showed off Target any of my moves yet" he thinks rOOsters: "not glowing with AIDA but its still in my viens" Seshomaru: "that's fine you're not the only one with toys" Seshomaru Drops DIVINE Drops END Drops Twilight Bracelet "No backing down then? huh"seshomaru/rOOster equipped Spartan Helmet equipped Plantvine unequpped reequipped AIDA Spell disgnate Vak Kruz target Seshomaru this player can slaughter you the battle commences for 20 mins no end in sight both at the peak of theirs kills trying deseperartly for that nice overpowering slash of our swords through each others data. AIDA: "there!! hey r00ster do you see it.. the t-trap.. use it" rOOster: "huh..?! no this is a good fight one that will live on through time. through .time. .. time.. ..tiMe tO DiE sEsHOmARU!!!" rOOster runs luring his prey to the end, into the only gated off area on the field it holds a tiger lying dormant unless its provoked he steps into the cage locking himself between the tiger an Seshomaru. r00ster:" What the hell am i doing?!! NOOOoooooyyyyEEESSSSSS!!" Seshomaru:" Bad Move my friend it's over for yo..?!!" He strikes downward but rOOster grinning evilly melts into his shadow seshomaru's blade hits an angry tigeress Seshomaru: "GLITCH?! SO FAST..!" rOOster reappears with one last strike wrapping Seshomaru in the whip as the tigeress attacks seshomaru is defeated rOOster recieving an FM that he's won.. has nothing to celebrate while staring at the tiger unbelieving what just conspired.. the surge of battle still coarsing through, he vowed one last time to save AURA. Save the Goddess to save her you must find the Key of Twilight.